American Dream
by Wildflower Field
Summary: Aubree Davis has been dreaming of becoming a WWE superstar since she could walk and now its finally her time. When she meets a certain hunky Mexican her life is flipped upside down. This is Aubree's story of friendship, love, and loss. Alberto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is a rewrite of one of my earlier stories, under the same name, American Dream. The original just didn't take the direction I really wanted to go with it so I decided to rewrite it to what I originally had in mind. I left it unattended for a couple of years because I had no idea where to go next, having deviated from my original intentions. I hope you enjoy! P.S. Alberto come back we miss you! (So had to throw that in there).

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aubree, including her family, and she is solely my OC. I do not own WWE or anything/one associated with it. (Although I wouldn't mind owning Alberto… I expect him gift wrapped and placed under my tree).

The day was finally here; the day that I had waited for my entire life. I was going to be in my first Diva's match and my brother, Jeremy, was going to be in his first match as well. It was a moment that had so far lived up to my expectations. The training, the new faces, the thrill of thousands of people screaming, the promos of the new brother and sister wrestlers, all for this moment in time. It was surely a moment that I would never forget and never would want to forget. To me it felt like yesterday that I was breaking my mother's vases as Jeremy and I wrestled around the living room, oblivious to the fact that we had broken anything. Now I was standing just offstage waiting for my music to cue up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my brother standing there. He was a whole head taller than me and his nose was crooked from having been broken twice but that was where the differences stopped. We both had the same hazel eyes that mirrored our fathers and light brown hair. My hair used to be kept at chin length but when word came in that I was going to be a diva, I had to start growing it out. Now it reached just below my shoulders and always seemed to be in the way.

Jeremy removed his hand from my shoulder and gave me a quick hug before my music cued up. This was it. My time had finally come. I stepped through the curtain to a roar of applause. I jumped around waving enthusiastically at all the faces as I made my way down to the ring, touching the hands that were stuck out in front of me. I climbed onto the side of the ring and stood there taking in everything around me. A smile lit up my face as I looked up to see my face on the large screen that hung over the entrance. The whole WWE universe was watching me; Little Aubree Davis from Fair Haven, Vermont with a population of barely over 2,700! I grabbed the top rope and flipped backwards over it, my feet planting firmly in the ring, arms spread wide into the air. I made my way over to my corner as I stood waiting for my opponent, Brie Bella.

Brie soon walked out accompanied by her twin sister Nikki. I shook my head trying to get focused on the match but that proved to be a difficult task as I felt the eyes of thousands of people staring at the two of us in the ring. I heard the bell ring and the next thing I knew Brie was on top of me, pounding my skull with her elbow. I should have known she would leap right on to me. She knew this was my first match and it would be easy to take me out while I was still psyched out. My body's adrenaline source seemed to flip on as I slammed my head into Brie's face, splitting her lip. I smiled up at her as I kicked my legs up, throwing her off of me. I was on my feet immediately face to face with her as she was already recovering from the blow I had dealt her. We stood slowly circling each other for a moment before she lunged for me again. I brought my leg up and kicked her in her abdomen when she was midair.

I stumbled back a little at the weight of the blow, watching as Brie fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud. I quickly covered her but she managed to kick out with only a count of one. However, she continued to lay there so I quickly stood up and was working on hoisting her up over my head when she sprung to life and came crashing down on top of me. My head was spinning as I felt her go for the cover.

The referee chimed in with the count, "One… Two…"

Just before the three count I kicked out and grabbed Brie's wrist pinning it behind her back. I could hear Nikki yelling for her sister and the crowd cheering but I pushed them out of my mind. This was about me and Brie, who was struggling to get loose. I brought my leg up and kicked her square in the forehead before she crashed to the ground in a heap. I quickly covered the unconscious Bella Twin.

Waiting for the referee to count to three was one of the longest moments of my life. I knew at any moment Brie could spring to her feet and I prayed that Nikki would stay ringside knowing that if she interfered the referee would have to disqualify Brie. When the ref finished the count, I stood up in complete shock. I had won my first match! It was a dream come true! He was holding my hand high above my head when I felt a sharp pain in my back. Nikki had jumped into the ring and had kicked me square in the back. I went flying forward, landing where Brie had been moments before. The two stood around me, kicking me nonstop. All I could do was cover my head and pray for a miracle.

That miracle came in the form of Kaitlyn who came racing down the ramp towards the ring. The stadium roared as the diva ran down to the ring and took out Nikki and Brie by diving into them. I felt the air return to my lungs and the fog that had formed around my brain seemed to clear. As I came out of my daze, I saw Kaitlyn going after the Bellas who were fighting back with everything they had. I leapt to my feet and grabbed the closest one to me by her hair. I pulled her across the ring and brought her face down to make contact with my knee. When I let go of her, she rolled out of the ring where she was joined by Brie seconds later when Kaitlyn threw her out of the ring. They glared at us as they walked backwards up the ramp.

I turned my attention to Kaitlyn and smiled at her before speaking, "Thanks for the help!" We took in all the cheers around us before making our way backstage. Jeremy was standing just behind the curtain, where he bombarded me with a million questions most of which were different varieties of are you okay?

I nodded to him and pointed to Kaitlyn. "Thanks to her. I know we haven't properly met yet but I'm Aubree Davis and this annoying pain in the ass that never goes away is my brother Jeremy."

I noticed that she blushed a little as I motioned to Jeremy who was completely oblivious about what was going on as he was looking me over for bumps and bruises. I swatted him away from me and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Kaitlyn and it was no biggie going out there to help you. I was new once too and I know how it feels. Those Bellas can just be so nasty sometimes. Well I'm really thirsty and I think your match is coming up Jeremy, so if you excuse me I'll be looking for the catering table."

"Thanks again for the help! We'll be seeing you around somewhere!" I said to Kaitlyn as she walked down the hallway.

Jeremy had flipped from being caring brother to pro wrestler at the mention of his match. He stood staring through the curtain which led out to the ring. "What's it like out there?"

"Oh Jeremy it's the most amazing feeling in the world! It's everything we dreamed of and more."

I hugged my brother quickly as his music cued up. I watched him walk down to the ring before being followed out by Justin Gabriel a few minutes later. I took off down the hall trying to find the closest television to watch the match on. I saw Kaitlyn watching the match with a few others in a lounge. I plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Did I miss anything exciting?"

She shook her head no. "It just started as you walked in."

I sat on the edge of my seat as I watched Jeremy go back and forth with Justin Gabriel. Justin almost pinned my brother when he kicked out with brute force. I was beginning to wonder if my brother was ever going to get the upper hand, when he grabbed Justin and hoisted him over his body, slamming him to the ground. Jeremy covered him but he kicked out at the last second. I suddenly found myself standing up, jumping up and down in anticipation not caring about what the other wrestlers in the room were thinking. After a few more back and forth blows, Jeremy went for the cover again and made the pin. I let out a loud squeal as I jumped up and down in excitement, ignoring the odd stares I was receiving. I ran from the room to greet Jeremy as he made his way out of the ring.

As soon as I left the lounge, I ran smack into a tall, firm body. I felt myself bounce backwards as I began to fall to the ground when the man I ran into held his arms out to steady me. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes and I swore that I had never seen more beautiful eyes. I stood staring up at the man I had run into, entranced by his gaze. It took me a moment to register that the man had spoken to me.

"What?" I said stupidly. "Oh I'm alright. I'm sorry. I was just going to see my brother…" I trailed off as I remembered Jeremy. "I have to go! I'm so sorry!" I took off down the hallway leaving the man in my dust. As I turned a corner I glanced back one more time to see he was watching me with a puzzled expression.

I rounded the corner to the stage entrance just as Jeremy came through the curtain. I attacked him with a huge hug. "So was it everything you had ever dreamed of?" I questioned him.

He had a frown on his face. "It was dreadful. I think it's time for a career change." I stared at him completely in shock until his expression changed to a goofy grin. "You were right it was better! All of those people screaming for me and they don't even know me! It's so exhilarating. We are most definitely going to be celebrating tonight sis!"

Jeremy draped his arm around me as we wandered down the hallway back toward the locker rooms and showers. We parted ways at our respective rooms and I found myself stripping out of my powder blue colored clothing. I stepped into the shower and felt all the sweat and grime wash off of my body. I leaned against the wall as I thought about everything that had transpired that day. I had won my first match ever, made some enemies, made a friend, and had run into a handsome stranger. Those eyes seemed to be burned into my head, every time I closed my eyes I saw them staring back at me; Those beautiful brown eyes.

A little while later, I was dressed in my street clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, a loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of Nike's. I would have to change again before Jeremy and I went out but for now, comfort was the way to dress. I left the locker room behind me as I went to look for Jeremy. I found him talking to Kaitlyn. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Oh I invited Kaitlyn to go out with us tonight, I hope you didn't mind. You two seemed to get along well enough." He flashed a quick smile.

"Sure no problem. When did you want to head out? I need to go back to the hotel to change first." I motioned to the comfortable but lazy attire I had on.

"You look fine to me," said a voice thick with a Mexican accent. I turned to see the same man from earlier. "I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier. My name is Alberto Del Rio." He flashed a warm smile as he took my hand and kissed it. As his lips brushed my hand I felt a jolt run through my body.

My cheeks turned pink from blushing as I tried to form a coherent sentence. "Ummm, I'm Aubree Davis. I really am sorry about earlier. I tend to get easily excited…" I trailed off as I thought how that could have been meant in a sexual way. I kicked myself mentally, hoping he didn't take it the way it sounded.

A smaller, paler man appeared next to Alberto and said something in Spanish to him. "This is my friend Ricardo Rodriguez, he would like to know if you would like to join us for drinks tonight. We couldn't help but hearing you were making plans of your own tonight and we would love to take you out in honor of winning your first matches." Alberto's eyes, those beautiful eyes, barely strayed from me as he invited us out.

I saw Jeremy step forward but Kaitlyn cut him off before he could speak. "Sure! As long as the second round is on me! We should show these newbies all about WWE hospitality." I don't think anybody missed the look that Jeremy gave Alberto. He seemed to be daring Alberto to try something with me, as if I was going to throw myself into the arms of a handsome stranger who has barely said two words to me! I stood off to the side watching the two wrestlers glare at each other wondering how things had escalated so quickly. After all, I had just met Alberto and he had invited _all _of us for drinks, not just me.

I cleared my throat. "So where were we meeting up? Like I said before I need to change."

"We can all take my rental from the hotel. I think Stephen, Randy, Phil, Layla and Barbie were all planning to meet up at the club."

Kaitlyn grabbed my arm and steered me towards the exit, leaving the men to stare at each other. It was a short walk to the hotel most of which Kaitlyn and I used to get to know each other a little better. From what I could tell we were going to be great friends. Once we were in the safety of my room that's where the real talk started, what to wear for Alberto and Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was digging through the suitcase of clothes that I had brought with me, trying to find something decent to wear. Kaitlyn was sitting cross-legged on my bed with a bag of skittles that had appeared from her pocket. She was chatting away about everyone that I should hang out with and everyone I should avoid. Honestly I was only half paying attention as I looked at the pile of clothes that was lying on the ground next to me realizing there wasn't really anything there that I felt like wearing tonight.

I sighed as I sat on the ground and looked up at Kaitlyn. "I have nothing to wear."

She looked at the pile of clothes next to me and laughed. "You have plenty of things to wear; just nothing you feel like wearing." She popped a green skittle in her mouth and thought for a moment. "What's that purple thing sticking out of the corner of your bag?" She pointed to it as she spoke.

"Oh that?" I grabbed the wrinkled dress. "It's my sister Leah's. I would like it better if it was a halter top. The capped sleeves are so old school but that's my sister."

Kaitlyn snatched the dress from my hand and the next thing I heard was a ripping noise as she pulled the sleeves off the dress. My mouth was hanging open; Leah was going to have a heart attack. "My sister is going to kill me… That was her favorite dress."

She just shrugged as she pulled a couple of tiny safety pins from her pocket and began to pin the dress so it looked like a halter top. "Will your sister care if that dress happens to make you look drop dead gorgeous and helps you make new friends and not to mention that hunk, Alberto?"

I blushed a bright shade of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just looking forward to going out with some new friends and celebrating." Kaitlyn tossed the dress back with an all-knowing smirk. I headed to the bathroom to change into it.

I could hear Kaitlyn through the bathroom door still talking. "Obviously you don't know much about Alberto. He is uhhhh, quite the lady's man. If you know what I mean. It's hard not to be entranced by him though, with that great body, award-winning smile, that gorgeous accent, and those brown eyes." I'm sure she kept on talking but at the mention of those eyes, my heart fluttered. I closed my eyes and once again saw them staring back at me.

I slid into the newly designed dress and stood in front of the full length mirror. It really was a beautiful dress. It went just to fingertip length where it hugged my tan thighs. The top of the dress hung loosely over my chest, revealing just the tiniest bit of cleavage. The dress now being a halter top showed off my back and arms. I pulled open the door and stepped out to show Kaitlyn who was in fact rambling but she was now talking about my brother.

"See aren't you glad that I ripped your dress? Besides with how much money you are going to be making, you can buy your sister a dozen new dresses." She smiled at me as I fixed my hair in a half up and half down style. "Well now it's my turn to find something to wear."

I followed Kaitlyn to her room down the hall and helped her decide on what to wear. She decided on a skin-tight black dress that ended just above her fingertips and showed more than a little bit of cleavage. I watched as she brushed her two-tone hair, leaving it down to bounce around her shoulders. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see Jeremy had texted me. I read the message to myself. _'Hey. I'm down in the lobby waiting. Prince Charming is here as well… Are you sure you want to go with him? We don't have to.'_

I sighed out loud before texting him back quickly, telling him we were going and that it would be a great opportunity to meet new people. I looked up when I heard Kaitlyn ask if I was ready. I slid from the bed and put my phone into my purse. "More than ever." I told her with a huge smile. The truth was I was really excited. It was my first night out in a long time and I really couldn't wait to get out on the dance floor again and let loose. There was also a little part of me that wanted to know if anybody already recognized me from my debut earlier in the evening.

We found Jeremy standing awkwardly next to Alberto and Ricardo in the lobby, their backs turned to us. "Are you boys ready?" Kaitlyn said impatiently with her hand on her hip. They turned around and stared. I couldn't tell if Jeremy wanted to kill me for dressing like this or if he was really more interested in Kaitlyn whose curves were shoved into that little black dress she was wearing. Alberto, however, was easier to read. He had a large grin on his face as he stared at me.

Ricardo was the first to speak up, after rolling his eyes at the other two men. "You two look absolutely stunning. However, as much as these two would love to undress you with their eyes some more I believe we have some plans." He held his arms out as both Kaitlyn and I hooked our elbows with his. Kaitlyn and I broke into a fit of laughter as the soft-spoken Ricardo had embarrassed his friend and my brother who were both extremely red in the face.

As we walked out of the hotel my arm stayed locked with Ricardo as he was talking about the club we were going to. It turned out that it was a frequent stop for the WWE stars when they were in Philly and he had some pretty embarrassing stories to tell about almost everyone, including Kaitlyn and Alberto. I glanced over my shoulder at Alberto at the mention of his name. He was following a short way behind us with his hands shoved in his pockets attempting to talk to Jeremy who was looking at the ground. I shook my head. Men could be so ridiculous when they wanted to be.

Ricardo stopped next to a black Camaro and waited for Alberto to unlock it before sliding into the backseat with Kaitlyn and I. Leaving the front seat for the two taller wrestlers. I laughed the whole ride as Ricardo and Kaitlyn told the most embarrassing stories of intoxicated WWE stars. Every now and again I would glance up to see Alberto looking at me in the rearview mirror and my heart skipped a beat every time those brown eyes looked at me. We pulled up to the valet parking and hopped out of the car, walking up to the front door of the club. Kaitlyn, Alberto, and Ricardo were allowed right in and told the bouncer that Jeremy and I were with them. I glanced at the long line waiting to get in as the people in front let out a groan about having to wait longer.

I could feel the pounding bass in the floor as we walked into the largest night club I had ever been in. There were black lights, strobe lights, and multicolored lights flashing beams all around the room. There were hundreds of people dancing or hanging around the bar. A tall red-headed man waved us over from across the room. I recognized him as Sheamus. I followed Kaitlyn as she danced her way through the crowd.

I felt a hand brush my back and turned to see Alberto standing behind me with a smile on his face. "Promise me Senorita that before the night is over you will dance with me."

I felt my cheeks burn from a blush that was spreading across my face. I just hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see it. "I would love to have that dance." I stared up into those brown eyes and everything around me seemed to disappear. I wondered what was going through his mind as we stood in the middle of the crowded dance floor staring at each other but I couldn't pull myself away from him. I felt his hand reach up and brush a strand of hair away from my face. I was locked in place until I felt someone tug on my hand. I spun to find Jeremy there with a less than amused look on his face. He pulled me over towards the tall red-haired man who had waved to us earlier. I turned around to look for Alberto but his face was lost in the crowd.

I pulled my arm from Jeremy's grasp and was just about to punch his chest when I realized we were standing next to Kaitlyn who was introducing us to everyone at the table. "So this is Aubree and Jeremy Davis. Aubree and Jeremy I'd like you to meet Stephen A.K.A. Sheamus. This lovely Brit is Layla and next to her is Barbie but her ring name is Kelly Kelly." She pointed to a brunette who waved and a blonde who smiled. "Then the one covered in tattoos is Phil better known as CM Punk and last but not least is dear old Randal."

"You know I hate that. Please call me Randy." His voice was a lot deeper than I had expected.

"Pull up a seat and join us for a bit." Phil said as he pulled a chair out next to him.

I sat down next to Phil and Layla, when I noticed that Ricardo was missing as well as Alberto. I was just about to ask where they were when they appeared with a variety of drinks in their hands. They passed them out to everyone at the table leaving Aubree and Jeremy for last.

"We weren't really sure what you liked so we took a guess." As Alberto handed me a pink concoction he winked at me. I sipped the beverage and tasted many different fruit flavors. I sipped it again tasting the distinct taste of rum underneath all the fruit.

"This is pretty good. What is it?" I took another sip of the drink.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it Senorita. It's a Hurricane."

A really heavy dance beat started playing and the next thing I knew Kaitlyn was pulling me out of my seat screaming that she loved this song. I found myself in the middle of the dance floor, arms moving over my head as we danced to the beat.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my whole body lose control as I danced around with Kaitlyn. Soon enough we were joined by Layla and Barbie, where Layla quickly outshined everyone as the best dancer in the room. I really didn't care that I looked like a giant buffoon next to her because it had been so long since I had let myself move like this. There is just something so magical about dancing, it relaxes my body and I always feel my problems drift away. The song changed and so did the beat. It slowed down just a bit but it soon picked back up again. I never wanted to stop dancing. It was so exhilarating. I smiled at the other girls I was dancing with noticing that they were having as much fun as I was.

I hollered over to them. "Have any of you ever been to a paint party before?" I was pretty sure that I heard them all say that they hadn't but it was hard to hear over the music. I yelled back hoping they could hear me. "I'll have to take you guys out some time. You'll _love _it!"

They nodded their heads and kept dancing to the beat. The music continued to pound throughout the jam-packed club. Bodies moving and swirling together in flashes of color. At the end of an electronic song, I found myself heading back over to our previously occupied table in search of my drink. I made my way over to the table and saw that Stephen, Jeremy, and Alberto were still sitting there in a seemingly intense conversation. I stood behind Jeremy's chair listening in to their conversation.

"Clearly you know nothing about football the Eagles are the bessssst team in the universe!" Jeremy shouted as he practically leapt from his chair. He was more than a little drunk.

"Have you watched any of their games this year? Vick is worthless." Stephen chimed in earning a death glare from Jeremy.

"They're still a better team than the Cowgirlsss!" Jeremy said in defiance.

I let out a slight giggle at his nickname for the Cowboys. The guys heard me laugh and looked up at me. Jeremy jumped up from his chair and stumbled over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to the table. "Tell them Bee! The Eagles are the besssst in the whole universssse!" He spun around as he said universe and fell flat on his face. I shook my head and sat down in his seat as he collected himself.

"Hey! That's my seat!" He protested as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Move your feet, lose your seat." I said before sticking out my tongue. I watched as he wandered off towards the bar. I turned to Stephen before speaking, "The Eagles are the best team though. Even if my brother is too drunk to come up with a decent argument."

I took a sip of Jeremy's Sam Adams that was still half full, letting the cool amber liquid fizz on my tongue a moment before swallowing it. I turned to Alberto who was sitting quietly to my right. "Who's your team?"

"I'm not much of an American Football guy, but if I had to choose a team it'd be the Giants."

I let out a groan. "You've got to be kidding me! That's my dad's team and I think they're just as bad as the Cowgirls! I'll change your mind yet, Eagles all the way!" I laughed before taking another sip of beer. Alberto chuckled as Stephen got up and headed in the direction of the bar.

"So have you come for that dance you promised me?" Alberto said as he leaned in close to me.

I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the dance floor. "I did promise didn't I?"

Alberto wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me close. He flashed me a quick smile before twirling me around in a circle. The world around me swirled with colors and flashing lights. As I finished spinning he pulled me close again, my head spinning and heart pounding. I smiled up at him before our feet started to pick up the upbeat song. We danced our way through to the middle of the dance floor where there were so many people we had no choice but to grind right up against each other. My heart seemed to pound with the music as our bodies moved in rhythm getting closer and closer to each other. I could feel his hot, sweet breath on me as I looked up at him. He was looking down at me, watching me, waiting to see what I would do.

Our bodies swayed to the upbeat dance for what seemed like hours but was surely only a half an hour at the most. It felt like our bodies were meant to be together, side by side, moving to the music. After a few songs, he grabbed my hand and made his way through the crowd. I saw Phil dancing with Kaitlyn and not too far away I saw Layla and Randy dancing next to Barbie and Ricardo. I figured my brother and Stephen were still discussing sports, getting drunker and drunker by the second.

Alberto brought me to the exit and we stepped outside into the cool air of Philly. The bouncer nodded at us as we walked out. My ears were ringing trying to adjust from the loud noise of the club to the almost silent streets. I could hear a few cars still driving around but for the most part it was still. I shivered as I walked down the street with him. I felt him stop and watched as he took off the zippered sweatshirt he had worn. He draped it around my shoulders like a true gentleman and we continued down the street walking next to each other.

We were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company when he finally spoke up. "So how do you like it so far?"

I assumed he meant being a diva. "That first match was so spectacular. I've never felt like that before. All those people screaming for me! It was so thrilling! It was one of the most breathtaking moments in my life."

He was watching me carefully as I spoke. I could tell he was thinking something but I couldn't figure out what. When he leaned down and kissed me though I knew exactly what he had been thinking. When his lips brushed mine, now that was truly breathtaking. It was just a light sweet kiss but it was absolutely the most wonderful feeling I have ever had. He pulled back and looked at me, and I must have looked like a deer in headlights. To be honest, I was completely shocked! A man I had only known for a few hours had just kissed me! Albeit a sweet, tender, harmless kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

"Alberto..." I trailed off.

He held up his hands. "I'm sorry Senorita. I shouldn't have done that." He sighed. "We should probably get heading back. Your brother and Stephen are going to need some help getting back to the hotel."

We walked in silence for a few moments before I spoke up. "It's not you... It's just that I don't know you at all."

He looked over at me before speaking. "It's fine. Like I said I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid."

Glancing up at him, he seemed like he truly meant it but something Kaitlyn said earlier had been bothering me._ Ladies man_. It kept playing over and over in my mind. Part of me wanted to ask him but the other part of me didn't. I didn't want to ruin anything we already did have. I let out a sigh already regretting the words before they came out. "I've heard rumors that you're quite the ladies man..."

He stopped walking and looked down at me with his big brown eyes. "Kaitlyn?" I nodded and he brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed it. "Esa chica va a ser la muerte de mí." I looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head. "Listen, there are a lot of rumors flying around about me, about everyone. It's hard to root the truth out from underneath all the stories. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I haven't messed around with a few women because _I have_. I was young and stupid but what man doesn't mess around when he is young and stupid?" He paused before continuing. "Is there truth in the rumors? Yes there is but people change and the rumors stay the same."

I remained silent for a few moments, taking in what he said. Yes he had admitted to being promiscuous but denies it now. But honestly, why was I even having this conversation with him? Yes he had kissed me but it's not like I was going to let him drag me off to his bed without actually getting to know him first. I shook my head and started walking. I reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him along with me. As soon as his feet fell into rhythm with mine, I dropped his hand.

We walked in a slightly awkward silence and I couldn't take it any longer. "So where are you from?"

"I was born in San Luis Potosí. It's one of the larger cities of Mexico. It's so bustling and full of life but I always preferred the peace of the countryside where my uncle had a small estate. I would spend weeks there when I was a little boy, exploring the surroundings and looking after his animals." I was watching him out of the corner of my eye and noticed his face lit up when he was talking about his home. As we walked he told me stories of his adventures as a little boy when he used to run around and conquer the Mexican wilderness. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured a much younger Alberto running around and beating things up with a stick-sword. "What about you?" He asked as the club came into sight a few blocks away.

A slight smile crept on to my lips as I thought about my beautiful hometown. "I grew up in Fair Haven, Vermont and I guarantee that you have never heard of it. It's a small rural town set in the middle of farm country not too far away from New York, the state that its, not the city. It's so beautiful year round there but it's true beauty is in the fall when all the trees look like they are on fire. It's such a great little community. I was lucky to have been raised there."

When we returned to the club the bouncer let us back in without any questions asked. Alberto told him to have the valet fetch our car and that we would be back momentarily. The club had thinned out a bit but I still noticed Kaitlyn and Layla were dancing hard with some new guys. I went over to Kaitlyn and told her we were going to be heading out.

"I noticed you and a certain charming Mexican wandered out of here for quite some time." She gave me a wink. "I'll catch a ride back to the hotel with Layla and you missy have a lot to dish on later."

I blushed and walked away. "See you." I mumbled although I doubt she heard me. I walked over to the table and I found Randy, Ricardo, Phil, and Alberto fighting with both Stephen and Jeremy to leave. Barbie was standing off to the side with a less than amused look on her face. I walked up and put my hand on Jeremy's shoulder who was fighting with Phil and Ricardo to stay right where he was. "Come on Jeremy it's time to go."

He scoffed at me. "Why sh-sh-should I lissssten to you? Ob-ob-obviously you don't lissssten to me so so I don't have to lissssten to you!"

"Because you're drunk and I am stone cold sober. It's time to go now." I hoisted Jeremy up with the help of the two guys and we walked him to the exit. "Next time keep your celebrating a little more minimal. You are going to have a killer hangover and you have a show tomorrow night. Well I guess it's technically tonight."

We maneuvered him into the back seat of the rental while Phil had the valet get his rental so they could put Stephen in there. I was just glad that Jeremy cooperated as well as he did because he did have the tendency to be a mean drunk but I had a feeling he was borderline passing out. I looked in the window and saw him slumped over on the seat fast asleep. We still had to get him into his room.

Five minutes later they were finally dragging Stephen out and I noticed that Randy had a split lip and Alberto had a black eye forming. Barbie looked like she was going to kill him as they hoisted the half conscious Irishman into the back of the car and she followed him in. Alberto walked over to get in the car and I stopped him before he could. I raised my hand to his face and he winced. "Are you alright?"

"Oh that? That's nothing. Irishman just really love their brew." He laughed at the stereotype. "Don't worry about me Senorita. Yo soy tan duro como una mula." He winked.

I gave him a puzzled look and he just climbed in the driver seat with a smile. I jumped in and sat behind him with Jeremy curled up on the seat next to me. We waited for Ricardo and were off to the hotel. We pulled up a little while later and managed to get Jeremy into his room, tucked into bed. "Thank you for your help." I glanced at the time and realized that it was quarter after three. I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get much sleep if I really wanted to spend my day checking out the city before the show later that night.

Alberto smiled at me as I glanced up at him. "Can I walk you to your room?"

Smiling at him in return, I responded with a soft sure. I checked on Jeremy one last time before exiting the room with Alberto.

"I hope we will get to know each other. I really enjoyed talking with you." I said softly as we walked side by side in the brightly lit hallway.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "How about breakfast?"

"I would like that very much."

"Give me a call when you wake up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

I gave him my number and he dialed it. My phone started ringing and I cancelled the call and saved the number. We stopped in front of my room and I opened the door opened the door with my cardkey. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I had a really great night. Thank you."

He smiled. "The pleasure was all mine. Buenos noches Aubree."

"Good night Alberto."

(Translation: That girl will be the death of me.

I am as tough as a mule.)


End file.
